This invention relates generally to processing of fish, and more particularly to the use of fish paste or slurry in the formation of an affordable fish product
It is well known that crab meat is a highly sought and desirable food, for use as in salads, casseroles, etc; however, crab meat is extremely expensive and unaffordable to much of the population There is need for an affordable fish meal or meat product which closely approaches or simulates the taste and palate consistency of crab meat, and which is much less expensive than crab meat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,940 discloses a highly desirable process to produce an edible product; however, in that process, red coloration was added at a downstream point in the process that required extensive subsequent manual packaging to avoid smearing or other destructive displacement of the coloring on the product; also the manipulation of the spiral roll added to the problem; and it was necessary to add and remove paper wrappers to the product during processing to avoid displacement of the red coloration. There is need for apparatus and method serving to avoid these and other problems encountered in such processing